The Nightmare
by XxKuroyoxX
Summary: Nightmares always leave you shaken, Mikey has a particularly horrible nightmare about his brother Raphael, now a -- ::TWOSHOT:: * I had no idea what to put as the genre's, it has a bit of humor and a bad dream and stuff, so i just left it was FAMILY!*
1. Chapter 1

**I had a nightmare like this once about one of my bro's, it freaked me out, but when I was just listening to my music this popped into my head, it's weird, but I was in a kind of dark mood, and I blame Beyond iin sane for makin write and post it, i guess it's kind of a request, because I write DBZ fic and the occasional INUYASHA lol...that reminds me i should probably start updating... but still I think it turned out okay, I don't think i'll write another TMNT though, I ain't that good at it, although I hope you enjoy**

**Warning: **Language & Blood

* * *

-

-

_**The Nightmare**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

_His bloody form standing hunched in the ally way, both thugs snorted, his liquid amber eyes caught both of theirs holding them in place in shock for a moment, he looked...dark, he didn't look like the little whimpering mess they had left him near the dumpster, no, a dark aura surrounded his whole body, dripping off of him like the blood that covered him, he stared at them both, head tilted down, shadowed eyes glaring at them, daring them to do anything  
_

_Snapping out of it, the blond thug smirked and took a few steps toward the red clad 13 year old turtle, "Uh- A-Allen, come on bro, we should j-just leave it alone" the younger thug stuttered, still unable to break the amber gaze, something about the way it looked was...wrong, something like it being on the brink of insanity, the intense stare shifted to Allen, still unwavering_

_Allen snorted, standing over the small turtle, slightly annoyed that it didn't flinch at all "Come on Cam, What's da little twerp gonna do? Cry n call for Daddy?" he spat, a twisted smirk resting on his features_

_Suddenly before either of them could blink, the turtle held a hand gun aimed at Allen's head, the boy broke out in cold sweat instantly, close up the look on the turtle turned menacing, he gulped eyes widening, now way a kid would pull the trigger, right? "No" Raph growled as he cocked the gun, he wouldn't, right? "How bout the little twerp puts a bullet in your head you cock-sucking mother fucker" he muttered darkly, not a kid-  
_

_BANG_

_He could hear a faint cry as the thug went down like a ton of bricks, but it sounded disoriented, like it was all a dream, it was slow, watching the kid fall, blood splattering all over his horrified little brother and Raph, but he didn't care, he slid is gaze over toward the one called Cameron, the brunette was on his knees, tears leaking from his large green eyes, screaming his brothers name over and over, telling him to get up, shrieking NO, as if it wasn't real, "Just a dream" Raph murmured, taking aim at the screaming human he stepped forward, flinching slightly as fear etched into the thugs face, he was afraid...good_

_"Why are you crying?" he asked innocently, pressing the nose of the gun to Cameron's forehead, his amber eyes were unfocused in a trance...a dream  
_

_The boy whimpered "Because" he cried "You shot my bro in the fucking head you fucking freak-"  
_

_Raphael cocked the gun, successfully shutting the shivering kid up in his rant "You take a girl off the street, probably just wanting to get home to her family, rape her in an alleyway and slit her throat, you take a knife to me and start to cut me, ignore me screaming for you to stop, take pleasure in my pain, and you say I'm the freak?" he asked calmly "Kid, your more of a freak then I'll ever be"  
_

_His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, he couldn't think of anything to say, not that he had enough time to think of anything before Raph pulled the trigger_

_BANG  
_

_A small smile made it to his face as the other fell down dead, "Raphie?" he could make out the distinct voice of his own little brother, probably coming to consciousness, he held the gun firm in his grasp, it felt like...power, one movement could end a life, yes ninja weapons could do this, but when you had a gun you couldn't fight back, you could run, but it's hard to outrun a bullet, you were completely helpless against a gun  
_

_A small gasp reached his ears and a shrill cry of his name, he turned slowly comming face to face with watering blue eyes "Hey there Mikey" he grinned, lifting the gun once again he held it against his own head "You always say I have a thick head, do ya think the bullet will go through?"_

_Mikey whimpered and shook harshly "Ra-Raphie, what- what are you talking about? d-don't shoot yourself!"_

_He laughed dryly "Why not?" the small click of the gun and his own breathing was all he could hear "After all, I'm just a freak"_

_BANG_

He woke up screaming, clinging to the bed as if it was his last lifeline, tears burning his eyes as the screams tore through his throat

"RAAAAPHIE!!!"

-

-

* * *

**Meh I ended it there, lol tells me what ya think, no matter what I write lol it's always nice to know how people think of it R&R and YES it was mikey dreaming, just incase ya didn't get that lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hn yep I wrote a second chapter, one person deemed it a good idea, another one said update o.o lol but yeah, I guess I wanted to do a second chapter, so I did, it's not as dark as the first one, it's got light humor...i am in a better mood today then i was when i wrote the first chapter lol**

**But YES, oh I don't watch TMNT much...i havn't really seen any episodes since it was on toasted t.v in the mornings, i do however know the TMNT movie word by word lol so I kind of know the characters, if they appear OOC please TELL me, it doesn't matter what story i write, I do not like writing OOC the way i see it though, they are younger and Mikey is upset, i kinda based this on some interactions i have seen with my brothers and myself, awww my brothers are useful for something, naaaaaaw haha**

**Disclaimer: I only just got to this thing! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I OWN THEM?...no i do not own them =.= stop trying to get me sued!**

* * *

-

-

Sleep was definitely his favorite pastime, it was relaxing, he didn't have to deal with training, being a ninja, or an annoying older brother who is mr perfect at EVERYTHING, he was just so INFURIATING, being the best at EVERYTHING, he wished he could just punch Leo in the face and then Raph could be the leader, he was the biggest and bravest after all, so what if Leo was older? Leaders don't have to be perfect or older, they can be clumsy and younger, HE HAD SEEN IT ON T.V!!

Anyway sleeping meant he didn't have to deal with older brothers, but that didn't stop younger brothers from running in his room jumping on him, screaming and crying, scaring the shit out of the red clad teen and flipping out of his hammock and ungracefully onto the floor "WHAT THE FFFFUUU-uuuuuh funk" he saved himself before swearing, Splinter would be on his ass all night if he heard one of the many colourful words he had picked up from the surface

He glared at the pitiful image of his baby brother, on his knees whimpering with tears streaming down his cheeks, shaking like turtle maracas, his glare somewhat softened, he couldn't help it, seeing his lil bro in such a state always brought out the protective big brother in him, he sighed running a hand over his bandanna covered head "What is it Mikey?" he asked grumpily

The younger teen sniffled unhappily "I-I had a bad dream" he whimpered, which was the understatement of the year, it was a horrible nightmare! Mikey looked desperately into his brothers eyes, finding relief that he didn't hold the same expression that he had in his nightmare, the tired amber orbs just stared back at him with unmasked concern and slight annoyance

Mikey let out a shuddering breath and almost broke down crying when Raph gathered him close in a big comforting hug, it was a rare gesture from the older, usually only reserved for when him and Donny have nightmares or fall and get hurt - He remembered once when Donny had sprained his wrist and ankle, Raph had hugged him very gently till Splinter found them and Donny up, after that Raph had carried him almost anywhere he wanted to go, played with him, helped him get stuff, and even snuck him some gizmo's to mess around with while he was bed ridden when Splinter said he should be asleep and resting his body, Leo had said it was because Raph felt guilty about his injuries, even though it wasn't his fault he took responsibility - He briefly wondered if Leo gets the same hugs that they did, but the way they fight and stuff he found it hard to believe

"You don't have a thick head Raphie" he sobbed

The red teen scoffed "Where'd dat come from?" he asked slightly amused "...And don't call me Raphie" he snapped lightly, Raph was a teenager now and Raphie was a baby name, Raphael Hamato was no baby

"M'sorry" Michelangelo wriggled in his brothers embrace and wrapped his arms around Raphael's neck "Y-you were bleedin bad...so bad..." he said quietly, the older tensed slightly, his lil bro had a bad dream about him? he could feel Mikey hesitating to talk, which was strange because the sea green terrapin always told him his dreams and nightmares

"Go on" he encouraged "Tell me"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he shivered again "Bleedin, really bad an-an these two guys wanted to hurt you, one guy went up to you callin you a twerp, then..." he paused and sobbed again "Then you pulled out a gun and shot him in the head... the guy bled _everywhere_, an-and the other guy was cryin and he called you a freak an you shot him too!" he cried, "Th-then I was there, and you put the gun to your head and asked me if the bullet would go through your thick head and-and it DID- I'm sorry Raphie! I-I- You don't have a thick head! Your not dumb or fat and I don't care that you broke my batman toy when we were 8 or my silver surfer toy, or spiderman- I DON'T CARE, just don't ever try-" his voice cracked as he cut himself off and started bawling his eyes out, big fat tears dripping down his cheeks, clinging to Raphael like that if he let him go the older would just disappear into thin air

Raphael cuddled him closer still slightly startled by the dream, he knew that dreams could get bad...but he never thought that Mikey would dream him doing something like that, especially if something like that horrified him so much to the point of tears, he felt a painful tug on his heartstrings, he hated it when Mikey cried "Hey-hey calm down, it was just a dream" he soothed, rocking from side to side in hopes of comforting him "I wont ever do anythin like dat, I know I ain't bullet proof" Mikey looked up, big watery blue eyes looking into his amber ones "Would be cool if I was though" he added as an after thought

His brother giggled slightly, wiping some stray tears off his cheeks "Yeah, then all you would need is a cape and then you could be superman"

"I ain't gonna be no pretty boy in tights" he said indignantly making his brother laugh

"Why not? every hero needs a costume.....Even though Superman's is pretty bad" he added

Raph made a face, him prancing around in the city wearing THAT costume? not on your _life_ "Nuh, I think I'll skip on the superhero gig, bein a ninja is fun enough and ya don't have ta be bullet proof ta do it" the younger nodded wearily in agreement, being a ninja was fun, but still being a superhero was pretty awesome, maybe he could be both? Mikey the ninja turtle by day and Mikey the- Uhhhhh Turtle Titan by night!..no that sounded stupid

The turtabuster?...nuh

Super Duper Turtasaur? Yeah!- On second thought, no

Blobboid?...where the heck did that come from?!

He sighed, may as well stick to the Turtle Titan, he would probably come up with a better name later anyway

Letting his eyes close he quietly asked "Do ya-" Mikey quickly cleared his throat "- Do ya th-think we will die young?"

Sighing deeply the older shifted uncomfortably, he honestly didn't know, sensei hadn't really said anything about going to the surface, fighting _or_ helping people, none of them had really asked, although by the age of 6 Raphael had already made the decision to help people as soon as he got the chance...and when his ninja stealth was good enough so he could sneak past Splinter, that of course was the thought he had when he was 6, now his stealth wasn't _perfect_, but he could sneak out

But it had genuinely crossed his mind that living till the age of 20 was near impossible for him, he had always been the one to rush into things without thinking them over, crossing old rusted sewer pipes over some sort of deadly fall without actually_ checking_ to see if it would hold him, punching the lights out of some thug that was beating up a small girl without any kind of backup _and_ in broad daylight as well - The thug had backup...bastard thought things through -

It was a scary thing to think about, but he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he may be the first of his brothers to die, he was a pretty skilled ninja and all but even Splinter had said that some of his actions would kill him someday

His brothers on the other hand, he could see Mikey near his 30s playing some old video game and comparing them to the newer ones, or Don tinkering with some kind of holographic supersonic boom machine or something like that, even Leo still being Splinter Junior...heh heh 30 year old Splinter Junior

He closed his eyes and just breathed for a minute, he didn't want to die young, but he was just putting the facts together, he would eventually die, but he hoped that he was going to be the first one to perish, he didn't think he could survive if one of his bro's went before him, a sharp painful sting went through his chest, he didn't want to think about his brothers dieing, he quickly shook the depressing thoughts from his head, he couldn't die young, Mikey would cry, Donny would cry, Leo....might either celebrate or cry _juuust_ a little, he would survive for his brothers, nope no dying till he was 3 cagillion years old, then his bro's could visit after he died, he wasn't letting his bro's die before him either, he would protect them

It was silent for a while...then a very loud snore broke through

Raph snickered and lifted himself up, picking up his brother with him, he was lucky Mikey was still kind of small - Raphael was not kidding when he said that he was the biggest, he was both taller and slightly buffer then all three of his brothers, Donny had said it was because he had his growth spurt before them, something about starting puberty...he didn't know, Donny always talked about stuff that was confusing, and what did he care about some medical explanation for his growth, as long as he was big and strong he didn't care -

The sea greens turtle's arms still around his neck and legs wrapped around his middle, he carried his brother back to his room, the dream completely forgotten

A couple of weeks later, Raphael took his first kill

-

-

* * *

**Yep, his first kill, kind of what i based the fic on in the first place, the dream however is not his first kill, it's just a dream, a kind of manifestation of his first kill and the way Raphael might of felt afterwards, kind of guilty and a bit hysterical about the act, killing somebody isn't an easy thing to cope with i think, thats how i see it anyway**

**Is it OOC? Does it suck? should I just delete this forever and ever? TELL ME R&R**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**AND**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED ON THIS TWOSHOT:**

_MilleniumHeart794_

_Fantasyfan4ever_

_Polaris'05_

_Beyond iin sane_

**You guys are awesome lol**_  
_


End file.
